Who's that girl?
by seasidehearts
Summary: A night torn by betrayl, echoes of screaming, and memories of a lost love haunt Sora. Which are the true memories? Which girl does he really care for?
1. Who's That Girl?

**Hi everyone! Yes, yet another story, and I know it's been a LONG time since I've updated Shattered Dreams, but I'm working on it…I've had so much homework, and the storyline for this story has been stuck in my mind ever since I got the new Hilary Duff CD and I've finally wrote the fanfic. Yay lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories, or KH2 ((Since Namine's from the sequels)) And I don't own 'Who's that girl?' by Hilary Duff, who I also don't own…OO;**

**Who's that girl?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_There were places we would go, at midnight.   
There were secrets that nobody else would know.   
There's a reason but,   
I don't know why, I don't know why,   
I thought they all belonged to me._

The crimson haired girl watched from the corner in hate as the two figures passionately kissed.   
"How could you do this to me…?" Kairi wiped her white blue eyes delicately with her lavender shirt, turned, and ran way to escape from her nightmare that was behind her.

_Who's that girl?   
Where's she from?   
No, she can't be the one,   
That you want,   
That has stolen my world._

The boy with chocolate colored brown hair broke away from the girl.

"Who was that girl…? She looked really hurt…" Sora stared at the spot where the red head was in concern.

"I don't know, but it doesn't really matter…" The Blonde tried to kiss Sora again, but he pushed her away and started walking.

"Namine, I've gotta help her." Sora continued walking away from her.

"Sora, we don't even know who she _is_!" Namine yelled, her arms crossed, glaring at Sora.

"Whatever, Namine." Sora broke into a run and turned the corner. He walked toward the small sniffling noises and pushed the crate to the side, revealing the redhead that he had seen before.

_It's not real, It's not right,   
It's my day, it's my night.   
By the way… Who's that girl,   
Living my life…?_

"Hey, are you alright…?" Sora looked at the girl with concern.

"No, I'm not…" The girl turned away, "You promised me that you'd come back to me. But you just found that girl and forgot all about me. How could you just forget about me like that, Sora?"

Sora tilted his head in confusion, "I'm sorry…but, I don't even know who you are."

"You promised me you'd never change too…I should've known better. Just go back to your girlfriend and forget you ever knew me, or even _talked_ to me." She pushed him out of her way and ran away again.

"How could I be so _stupid_…? I should've known that he'd move on and forget about me. I can never give up on anything…" Kairi punched the wall, but since the Heartless had arrived at Traverse town, the walls have been protected by force fields, which created such a force it knocked Kairi backwards. She didn't even notice the pain. She could only focus on Sora, and what they use to have together.

_Seems like everything's the same, around me.   
Then I look again, and everything has changed.   
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why,   
I don't know why, I don't know why,   
She's everywhere I wanna be._

"Kairi, you really shouldn't hurt yourself." A deep voice said worriedly behind her.

"Sor-Sora?" Kairi looked up at the dark figure in a long black trench coat.

"Take another guess." The guy laughed and removed his hood, revealing long flowing silver hair.

"Riku…I'm glad _you_ still remember me. _Sora_ just forgot all about me and replaced me with that blonde girl…" Kairi stared at the ground in hate.

"Kairi…It's not his fault…Believe me, if it was his choice, he'd be standing here right now, with us. But to save me and the king, he had to forget what was most precious to him, which is obviously his memories of _you_." Kairi smiled slightly, then thought, He probably won't ever remember me… and frowned once more.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to get him to remember you again, no matter what it takes." Riku smiled slightly.

"Riku, it's no _use_. He's not going to remember me. Heck, it might even be better for all of us if he just forgets about me…" Kairi smiled darkly.

"Kairi, I've known you and Sora all my life. You two are _destined_ for each other. Nothing good can come out of you two being apart." Riku opened the door to the house in the third district and held the door open for Kairi as she walked in, and he let the door close by it's self walking in, "Wait here. I'm gonna go get Sora, and we're gonna make him remember." Riku ran off to find Sora. Riku ran into the first district, finding Sora getting on a crate in deep thought.

"Hey, Sora." Riku called out, making Sora look up at him.

"Riku, nice to see ya." He smiled. 

"Same, but look, we really need to talk about something." Riku said seriously.

"Okay, sure." Sora stood up.

"Not here, though. You know that house thing in the third district?" Sora nodded and Riku continued, "Let's talk there." Riku started walking toward the third district doors and Sora followed.

"What do you wanna talk about, anyways…?" Sora asked curiously and blinked.

"You'll see…" Riku said as he opened the door to the house, and Sora saw the Kairi sitting on the bed tapping her fingers on the wooden table impatiently, then she looked up and smiled slightly.

"Riku, why is _she_ here?" Sora stared at the girl from earlier.

"She's the one we're going to talk about." Riku nodded in her direction.

"What, is she your girlfriend or something…?" Sora asked, confused of what was happening.

"No, but she's suppose to be yours." Sora raised an eyebrow at Riku.

"Wha?"

"Ugh, must you make me get out the photo albums…?" Riku sighed and squatted down to retrieve a black duffle bag hidden under the table. Riku dropped the bag onto the table and unzipped it, pulling out a green photo album that said 1996-1997. ((A/N: When S and K were 7-8 and 8-9 for Riku.))

"It's been _awhile_ since I've seen that." Kairi laughed slightly.

"Me too." Riku said flipping through slightly tattered pages, finally stopping at one, "Here, Sora, see if you remember this…"

Sora walked to the desk and looked closely at the picture. It was him with an arm wrapped around Kairi, both of them smiling, with Riku standing in the back, angry and arms crossed. Sora laughed, he remembered that day perfectly. The weather was perfect, they didn't have a care in the world, except that their parent's wanted them to have their picture taken every year for some strange reason. The photographer said that it would look better if it was him and Kairi sitting in front and Riku in the back. At this, Riku became furious and the photographer thought it looked perfect and quickly shot the photo.

"I remember that…You got mad me 'cuz I got to sit next to Kairi." Sora suddenly gasped and covered his mouth, "Wait a minute…It's suppose to be Namine there! But, now I remember Kairi…Which one's right…?" Sora said, nearly on the verge of tears.

"Well, if you go through all of these photo albums, which go up until last year, when you were 14, you won't find any pictures of Namine…You haven't known her 'til this year." Riku said staring at the door, trying not to look Sora in the eyes.

"If it helps…I'm glad you remember me Sora, but you can still be with Namine, and we could just be best friends, like we use to be." Kairi smiled half-heartedly, Riku staring at her like she was crazy.

"Kairi, what are you-?" Riku mouthed.

"I now what I'm doing, Riku." Kairi said loudly.

"Thanks, Kairi…But, that's not going to change how I feel…" Sora sighed, "Man, I'm so confused!" Sora punched the wall and ran out the door.

"Sora!" Kairi reached out to him and Riku stood in front of her, "I just want to help him…"

"I do too, Kairi. But Sora's really confused right now and it'd probably be better if we left him alone for a little while." Riku looked at Kairi, who was looking down at her feet in deep thought in concern, "Don't worry. It is Sora after all, he'll be fine." Riku laughed and walked out the door.

"I wonder where he's going…" Kairi said to herself and sighed. She stood up and put on a light blue jacket that was hanging from the wall and walked out into the rain.

"I know Riku told me that I should leave Sora alone for a little while, but I can't help it…" Kairi broke into a run to find Sora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sora…" Kairi said quietly, sitting down next to him, both of them ignoring the rain pouring down on them.

"Hi…" Sora exhaled deeply and they both looked up hearing footsteps coming slowly towards them.

"There you are, Sora!…Wait a minute, what are you doing with _her_?" Namine glared at Kairi.

"Are you the one who did this to me, Namine?" Sora stood up, still focused on the ground, not able to look Namine or Kairi in the face.

"Did, what?" Namine asked annoyed.

"Did you replace all of my memories of Kairi, with you?" Sora asked slightly louder than the last time.

_Who's that girl?   
Where's she from?   
No, she can't be the one, That you want,   
That has stolen my world._

"So what if I _did_?" Namine crossed her arms.

"Did you?" Sora looked up, his deep sapphire blue eyes rimmed with tears.

"Not exactly," Namine turned away, "Marlusha and Axel said it'd be better for everyone…" Namine's voice softened.

"It hasn't been me at all doing this…I'm being controlled…I'm sorry for everything, Sora, Kairi…" The soft voice died and the sharp one returned, "Now that that stupid girl is gone, I can finally do what I intended to do." Namine, or whoever it was turned around smirking, pulling her jacket back revealing a hidden sword. Walking towards Kairi, she began slowly pulling out the sword from the tattered sheath, the rain making a eerie noise when hitting the blade. Sora ran in front of Kairi and summoned his keyblade.

"I won't let you hurt her." Sora took his battle stance and Namine smirked.

"Have it your way, then." She swung her sword over her head, bringing it down fast. Sora held the keyblade in place and the sword bounced back, knocking Namine off balance.

"Ha!" Sora yelled out, swinging the keyblade, hitting Namine's side, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh, Sora…" She said and in a mocking tone and his eye's narrowed.

"What…?"

"You should've kept a better eye on your _precious_ Kairi. I'm afraid she's gone." Namine laughed manically.

_It's not real, it's not right,   
It's my day, it's my night.   
By the way… Who's that girl,   
Living my life…?_

Sora's eyes widened, "Kairi!" Sora ran towards Kairi's lifeless figure laying on the wet cement, and red puddle growing around her.

"Kairi, no!" Sora cried out, kneeling beside her, placing her head gently against his legs.

"Come on, wake up! You _have_ to wake up…!" Sora sobbed and inhaled sharply.

"Sora…?" Kairi said quietly and coughed, blood coming out of her mouth.

"Kairi, I'm so sorry!" Sora choked. Kairi grabbed Sora's hand and squeezed it, making him look up.

"Kairi…" Sora said confused, after all, she was smiling, when she was dying.

"I'm okay, Sora, really." Kairi laughed weakly and more blood escaped from her mouth, "Just never forget, I love you, and I always will, even if I die here tonight."

"Kairi, I love you too, _please_ don't die!" Sora choked, his tears streaming down his face as fast as the rain poured down around them.

"Sora, don't ever forget…" Kairi's voice died away, her hand slipped from Sora's, and Sora felt her pulse die away.

"_NO_!!!" Sora cried out, ignoring the blood that covered him, he now could only focus on how he had lost his best friend, his first love, and his motive to live on.

_I'm the one who made you laugh,   
Who made you feel,   
Who made you sad.   
I'm not sorry,   
For what we did, for who we were,   
I'm not sorry, I'm not her._

Maniacal laughter came from Sora's right side, and he knew immediately who it was.

"You…" Sora's eyes narrowed and he swung the keyblade at Namine as hard as he could, turning her laughter into a shriek of pain.

"You'll be with your precious girl soon enough, keyblade master." Was the last words from Namine, before she fell over and a puddle of blood appeared around her. Sora stared emotionlessly at Namine's dead body and knelled down to pick up Kairi's.

"Sora…I-" Sora picked up her body and turned to see Riku, "Kairi…Is she?"

Riku looked sadly at Sora as he nodded and looked down at his feet.

"It's all my fault…" Tears streamed down and off his face, blending perfectly with the rain.

"Sora, it's not your fault, stop blaming yourself!" Riku yelled annoyed and Sora said nothing, just started walking towards the accessory shop. Sora sat Kairi's body on the couch gently. Nobody spoke. All that could be heard was the crackling of the wood in the fire. Sora looked up at Riku, who was staring at the expression he wore since he had seen Kairi's dead body.

"Don't you _care_ about her at all?" Sora asked quietly.

"_What!?"_ Riku glared at Sora.

"You didn't even look _sad_ when you saw her dead! I watched her _die_, Riku! Do you have any idea how _hard_ it is, to watch the one you love dying, and not be able to do anything at all!?" Sora practically screamed at Riku. He did nothing at all, he just kept the same grim expression.

"I have no more reason to live…I shouldn't spend the last moments of my life complaining to _you_." Sora summoned his keyblade.

"Sora, what are you-?" Riku reached out to Sora.

"Goodbye, Riku." Sora raised the keyblade, and plunged in into his stomach. Blood trickled down his back, the keyblade going all the way through his body, and he just smiled. He fell backward onto the hard wood floor, but he didn't feel it.

"My promise has been full filled. I'm coming back to you, Kairi." Sora sighed happily and then everything went black…_forever_…


	2. Authors note

**Since I always forget to thank you guys in the beginning of my stories...I thought just make a whole entire document made of thanks to all of you! **

**Shattered Dreams reviews:**

**Diana:** Hehe, yeah, that's why I hide my fanfics from you guys at school! Specially Fading Light Cuz that letter is so emotional! I don't wanna be sent to the counselor! Lol. Oh yeah, and to other people who read this, she's gonna make a sort of sequel for this story, Who's that girl, about what happens to Riku afterwards.

**Blowing Kisses:** Yes…Sora is a tad clueless…But I shall fix that the next couple of chapters…hopefully lol…Well Sora can't be clueless forever cuz it is in fact a S/K story so SOME fluff has to happen eventually lol. Please keep writing your fics, I love them so much!!!! You're such a good writer, and I think you're the only person I know that's my age that writes KH fanfics besides my friends Holt and Taylor.

**DJ CARA:** Thank you! Yes, I shall keep going lol.

**What Happens To A Fallen Angel:** Eh…award for shortest review? Lol. But yeah, poor Kairi…She still gets Sora though…

**Lizziepadmegrl:** Yesh…S/Kness! Lol. Pleaseee update your story soon! I can't wait long for things. Waiting for Chain of Memories practically killed me lol.

**Zilly:** Yay! I'm glad you thought it was sweet lol. Man, I so wish I was Kairi…besides the bad life part…but she has Sora! She's so lucky! Oo

**Khdreamer**: You really think it's cute? YAY! Lol. All of you guys are so nice…I don't think I write that well to be honest with you…

**AeRiSdOnO:** Yay! You reviewed my story! Lol. I will update soon, probably. After all, I have winter break now…and I have my wonderful Utada Hikaru CD to listen to while I write, which I'm listening to right now as I type this too. I don't exactly like this song, workout, though…It's sorta…disturbing lol.

**Infrared ray:** Eh…creative criticism? Or flame…? I don't know…but flames don't bother me anyways…Thanks for reviewing any how.

**drunk drummer:** Yeah, I've never liked Riku so I always make him the bad guy. I'm mean like that.

**Zanisha:** Yeah, without her friends who knows what would happen…probably suicide…Eh, but that's not how the story goes lol. I don't even know what's going to happen at the end of this story…I have one idea…but I don't think it seems right…but I'm not going to give it away to all of you lol. Please update Destiny's Binding soon! I love that story, it's like going to school but more fun lol. Keep writing, you're so good at it!

**Who's that girl? Reviews**

**Lizziepadmegrl:** Yeah, but if I made Sora stay alive any longer than I did…He might have been sent to a mental hospital…or kill Riku…or something…but believe me…he would've done something really drastic, lol.

**Zanisha:** LOL nice, I should try reading fanfics to delay my projects…but then I always wait till the last minute so I would be like…dying lol.****

**x3 Apolla:** Yeah, I really wanted to write a dark fic. Then I got the Hilary Duff CD, and listened to that song. And after weeks of new info about Chain of Memories and Namine I just got the perfect plot! Thanks Hilary Duff for the inspiration! Lol.

**Arrow:** Oh my god, I know I should've put more before he remembered! Right after I posted it and re-read it, I was like, "I should've made Sora black out and have like a thousand flashbacks."…that would've made the story a little longer and a little more detailed…curse myself lol.

**Lvkishugs:** I'm so not a good writer! I'm like nothing compared to you lol. You write soooo good, I can't even be compared!

**Jamie-Killington:** Yeah, it was my first tragic fic. I was only suppose to have 1 death…but it ended with 3...and left only one living…the character I hate most…Riku.

**Keep Believing reviews.**

**Lizziepadmegrl:** Yeah I know this was rushed, but what do you expect from writing it down at 3 o'clock in the morning? Lol. I get story ideas at random moments. And I mean RANDOM.

**Juzbeeinme:** Nope, can't write fluff! Just not good at it lol. But you need to update Tortured Love! I'm about to die of wait here lol. I love that story so much! And These things I'll never say too! And a lot of your other fanfics lol. Please update soon, or I'll send my 986509850458 pokemon cards that I have left over from those DARK EVIL pokemon obsessed years.

**Daggerly:** Yeah, I used like ALL of your advice in 'Who's that girl.' I always do that now…I've learned my lesson lol.

**Palash:** Heh, sorry, but I'm not giving up writing for a long time. It's a good way to spend my time, and you're the only person so far on here that has flamed me. The others are constructive criticism. I think I've gotten about 2 other flames then you, so I have nothing to be worried about.

**Tears of Sorrow reviews**

**Zanisha:** Yeah, one of these days I might make it longer. But when I was writing this, I think I was like possessed or something. Because I wrote like I do today, and this was posted back when I was writing Midnight Sky…I don't exactly like my writing style in that story…it was my first story after all. But it's 59 pages long on notebook paper, so I'm proud of it. But I did NOT write

good back then lol.

**Anonymous**: Yeah, it's short.

**Nard the Sticky-Footed Pikachu:** Heh, I haven't heard the word kawaii in a while…not since I liked Cardcaptors. Thank you so much!

**Juzbeeinme:** Yup, shortest one-shot I've ever seen too. One of these days when I'm bored I might make it longer…but the one story that REALLY needs to be rewritten is Midnight Sky…I can barely stand to read it anymore…my writing was so BAD…

**Fading Light reviews**

**Lyphe: **Yeah…I didn't really think about the dark part till I was running out of ideas. So it just suddenly came. But it was a nice touch to the end since all of you were like going, "Aw…it's so romantic!" Then, "Gah, Sora's not going back to Destiny Islands!" Lol. Thank you so much for the review!

**BeAuTiFuL-SouL2005: **((Foams out the mouth)) WHERE ARE THE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS? Lol. I couldn't find any though…But thanks for reviewing my story Holt. Lol. You need to update TOD…You have like over 100 reviews man. UPDATE! ((Stops)) Okay I'm done now…

**Lizziepadmegrl:** I didn't know it was good enough to make anybody cry…Lol. But YES we need to do your Sora cloning idea! That would be so cool! Lol. Thank youuuuuu!

**Okay, I think I've got my thanks up to date…THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE AND ((This is really late)) MERRY CHRISTMAS! ((And, this is late too…sorry!)) Happy new years!**


End file.
